Watching You
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: This is a songfic about Jingle and Pashmina! I'm up for couple suggestions of who to write about! Yes, i guess i can do a S+P sonfic, but no DEXTER BASHING!!!
1. Watching You

Hey, Haily here! And Milkes! I decided I'm going to do some song-fics! I got the idea from the song-fic "That's What I Go To Club For!" Hope that person doesn't mind me using there idea! Well, Ciao!

Milkes: Aloha!

I'm Watching You 

I watch you from behind my guitar

Pretending I don't see where you are

But I know you're talking with your girlfriends

And I can't wait for your chat to end.

Now I hand you the gold ring

And get down on my knees and begin to sing

About my love for you

My love, so deep and so true! 

You look so happy 

And you say "yes"

I now feel like I am the best.

I knew that I'd beat Dexter

And Howdy, that jester!

Now I bring you up on stage

And all of the crowd waves!

We sing and dance and sway

This is the greatest day!

I watch you from behind my guitar

But this time I see where you are.

You come over and kiss my cheek

With you, my day is never bleak!

And I'm watching over you

Seeing every thing you do.

Now I begin to sing

About my love for you!

So deep

Oh so deep

And truuuueee!


	2. Dexter and BijouSee Ya

See Ya 

I do not love Pashmina

Instead, I'd rather say "see ya!"

Now you're done fixing your hair

At your beauty, I can only stare.

I come up to you, head high and proud

And tell you my love aloud.

You seem to want to cry

And you kiss me

I think I'd die.

Boss may be mad

But that doesn't matter to a British lad.

I'll lead you through love

You are my pure white dove.

I wink at Howdy

I can't help it

To let him know Pashmina's his. 

Now, my dear, come let's dance

Through the gates of romance.

You're done fixing your hair

At your beauty, I can only stare.

Don't worry we will be together

Forever and ever

Forever and ever

Forever and 

Eeevvvveeerrr!


	3. Ribbon Girl

Hey, Haily here! Here's another chapter to Watching You!  This one is ...well, you'll have to find out. I DESPERATLY NEED REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR COUPLES!! PLEASE HELP! Ciao.

Milkes: Hey, I'm better.

Ribbon Girl

I watching you 

Seeing everything you do

I can't resist.

I think you love me

But I'm not sure

I feel like I'm in a mist.

My Ribbon-chan

My Ribbon girl

C'mon, c'mon

Ribbon-chan

Ribbon girl

C'mon, c'mon

You give me a reason to stop my work

The way you twirl your ribbon

Make it twist and jerk.

Come, make me put down my tools

So I can come and dance with you.

My Ribbon-chan

My Ribbon girl

C'mon, c'mon 

Ribbon-chan

Ribbon girl

C'monnn.

The way you smile

and wink at me

You're the only one I see.

I'm so happy

I jump for joy

You're the one I love

Not a toy.

My Ribbon-chan

My Ribbon girl

C'mon, c'mon

Ribbon-chan

Ribbon girl

Uh oooohhhh

Uh oooohhhh.

You really do love me

So it's true

Now that I know that

I'll never be blue.

Let me hold you

In my arms

And nothing will bother you

No, no harm.

My Ribbon-chan

My Ribbon girl

C'mon, c'mon

Ribbon-chan

Ribbon girl

Ribbon-chan

My Ribbon, girl!

 ***

So I like S+P, sue me! They're cute! Anyway, hope you liked it! If you're really looking for an odd couple, check out my story, C+P...? anyway, give me reviews! Ciao.

Milkes: I can move my arms again!


	4. Wouldn't it be Great?

Hey, Haily here! I heard someone asking for an H+B, so I did one!  But keep in mind, this is no ORDINARY H+B, this is different.  Enjoy! 

Wouldn't it be Great

Wouldn't it be great

If you stopped loving Pashmina.

You'd make me happy 

Yes

It'd be the best.

Can't you see she doesn't love you

That your jokes aren't funny to her

But if you'd just say

"I love you Bijou"

I'd treat you betterrrr!

Can't you see she loves Dexter

Not you

Oh, can't you see?

That it'd be much better

If you were with me.

Wouldn't it be great

If you stopped loving Pashmina

Wouldn't it be great if you started loving me

Wouldn't it be nice to be together

Where we can be alone

Just you and me.  

My little southern boy

With your cute accent

Ignore Boss's threats

Come to me!

Tell me that I'm yours 

Let me open up a door

And show you where you're ment

To beee!

Wouldn't it be great

If you stopped loveing Pashmina

Wouldn't it be great if you started loving me

Wouldn't it be nice to be together

Where we can be alone

Just you and me.

It turns out that you've given up 

On Pashmina

Oh, it's true.

That you love me

The one you want to be with is me

And I want to be with you.

Tell me a joke

From your collection

Let me here your sweet accent sing

Just let us be together

Where we cane be alone

Just you and me!

See, an H+B!  Yuk, yuk yuk!  I'm like Howdy.  I know someone wanted a Howdy and Bijou one, so I made a songfic!  Hope you like!  Please review and GIVE ME COUPLE SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ciao!


End file.
